Brothers
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Before the Conquest of Westeros begins, Aegon Targayen has some questions for Orys Baratheon. Pre-Conquest, Pre-Series. Harry IS Orys. One-Sot. COMPLETE. NO ROMANCE


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones**

**I have not yet read the ASOIF books yet, so my information comes from the bonus features on my GoT blue-rays, and the ASOIF Wiki. This is also why I have posted this in Game of Thrones.**

**That said, this story takes place long before the series begins.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Twenty-four year old Orys Baratheon stood on the coast of the island called Dragonstone, Home of the Targaryens, Orys had washed ashore on this spot when he was just seventeen.

Of course, the black haired, green eyed youth hadn't been called Orys Baratheon then. When the then eighteen year old Aegon Targaryen, taking a walk along the shore to relax after a day of training dragons, had found him washed ashore the young lord of Dragonstone had himself carried the young man to a bedchamber and ordered his medical treatment.

After Orys had awoken, Aegon had inquired as to whom he was, and how he had ended up washed ashore. Orys had introduced himself as Harry Potter, which had been his name then. As for how he ended up there, he admitted he had no idea, the last thing he remembered was fighting a battle against the man that had murdered his parents.

After that, Aegon had visited Harry often. Apparently, it wasn't often visitors came to Dragonstone. Eventually, Aegon had caught Harry performing magic. Harry had then proceeded to tell Aegon the entire truth of himself, and the fact he was a wizard.

Aegon had promptly declared that as a wizard, Harry Potter was too lowborn a name for his friend. Aegon had re-named him Orys Baratheon.

He still had no bloody clue what the name meant, and was honestly afraid to ask his friend, for fear of it being something incredibly stupid.

Over the years, Orys had developed a firm friendship with Aegon, and his two sisters/wives, Visenya and Rhaenys,

"I've been looking for you," the voice of Aegon said from behind, causing the mage to turn and look at his friend.

"Oh?" he asked.

Aegon grinned. "Reminiscing?" he asked, curious if Orys was at this spot for any particular reason.

"A little," the other man admitted. "I have to admit, I don't miss the life I had before coming here."

The silver-blonde man chuckled. "That's because my sisters and I weren't around."

Orys smirked, "Perhaps. What were you looking for me for?" he inquired.

Aegon sighed. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Well what is it?"

The other man grinned. "Always straight to the point, that's one of the things I like about you," Aegon admitted to his friend. "You're just about the only person around here that doesn't kiss my, and my sister's asses."

"No offense Aegon," Orys said with a wide grin," I would definitely kiss Visenya and Rhaenys asses before yours, there's no telling where it's been."

To Orys' surprise, Aegon didn't laugh. Instead he asked, "Why haven't you tried?"

"What?"

Aegon sighed, before asking, "Why haven't you tried climbing into my sister's beds?"

"Besides the fact that they are also your wives?" Orys asked, a little incredulously. At Aegon's nod, Orys paused, having never seen his friend this solemn. He decided the best course of action was to be completely honest. "I admit, your sister-wives are incredibly beautiful, certainly more beautiful than any other woman I have laid eyes upon. But, even if given the chance, I would not lay with them, either of them."

"Why not?" Aegon asked, before adding, "I want to hear your reasons."

"I suppose the biggest reason is that you're my friend. And while I don't understand why you and your sisters wed, I wouldn't betray you by laying with your wives. You're…you're like a brother to me I suppose. Not to mention the dragons scare the living shit out of me," he added.

This time he did get a laugh out of the violet eyed man. "Thank you…my brother."

"Ah," Orys waved him off. "I prefer brown haired girls anyway."

Aegon chuckled lightly. With a smile, he said, "There is one more thing I would ask."

"Hmm?"

"You have fought in war before, and you fought alongside me and my allies in Tyrosh," the lord began. "Your skills, with a blade and with magic, were invaluable then."

"Thank you My Lord."

Aegon took a breath. "My sisters and I will fly for Westeros soon, to unite the Seven Kingdoms. And while the three of us are capable leaders, it is difficult to give orders to men on the ground from dragon-back. I need a general I can trust on the ground, one that knows my own mind and can work with me in field, while I and my sisters are in the air."

Aegon turned so that he and Orys were facing each other. "You are my greatest friend Orys, my most trusted advisor and closest confident besides my sister-wives. You have a keen mind for strategy, are charismatic, loyal, and a skilled combatant, with blade and magic. I would have you as my general and chief advisor in the war to come." He held out his hand, before asking, "Will you go to war with me…Brother?"

Orys studied his friend for a moment, before clasping his friends forearm. "I will," he said solemnly.

The Lord of Dragonstone smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Then come, we have a war to plan." As the two walked away, Aegon added, "Who knows, perhaps you'll find yourself a brown haired girl beautiful enough to rival my sisters."

Orys just smiled at his friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**This came about from the idea that Harry was the founder of house Baratheon, due to their coat of arms being a stag. After looking some things up, I now understand that they adopted the colors of House Durrandon, but still. And since, apparently, LEGEND says that Orys was Aegon's bastard brother, I decided to make that false though their close friendship, and the fact they call each other Brother, is the source of the rumor that began the legend.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums and the Stories I have for Adoption Under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
